Yami and the Evil Appliances
by Celestialfairy11
Summary: Yami plus an annoying phone from Pokemon that goes ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call, phone call equals HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAcoughHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...............
1. Yami and the Evil Phone

Yami and the Evil Appliances  
CH1  
  
CF11: Evil telephone! Do the disclaimer!  
  
Evil Phone: CF11 doesn't own YGO or anything else.  
  
CF11: Thank you!  
  
Evil phone: *freaky evil laugh*  
  
One day, Yami was just sitting around when the phone rang.  
  
Phone: Ringringring, ringringring, phonecall, phonecall! (AN: Like those annoying phones on Pokemon!)  
  
Yugi: Yami! Can you get that? *measures himself* Awww, man! I'm getting shorter! T__T  
  
Yami: OK, I'll get it.  
  
Phone: Ringringring, ringringring, phonecall, phonecall!  
  
Yami: OK!! Shut up you stupid phone, I'm answering you!  
  
Phone: Ringringring, ringringring, phonecall, phonecall!  
  
Yugi: *still measuring self* Yami, I think you have to pick up the receiver.  
  
Yami: I knew that. *answers phone* Hello?  
  
Person: *hangs up*  
  
Yami: Whatever.  
  
Phone: Ringringring, ringringring, phonecall, phonecall!  
  
Yami: What do you want now, phone! I answered you!!  
  
Phone: Ringringring, ringringring, phonecall, phonecall!  
  
Yami: AHA!! *unplugs phone*  
  
Phone: Ringringring, ringringring, phonecall, phonecall!  
  
Yami: O__O What!! Well then, I'll just take you somewhere else! *takes phone to the beach*  
  
Phone: Ringringring, ringringring, phonecall, phonecall!  
  
Yami: Phone, prepare to be DOOMED!! *chucks phone into water*  
  
Everyone at beach: o__O  
  
Phone: *underwater* Ringringring, ringringring, phonecall, phonecall!  
  
People: *swimming*  
  
Phone: *zaps someone* Ringringring, ringringring, phonecall, phonecall!  
  
Yami: *sees phone zap someone* *goes over to them* Are you alright?  
  
Tea: @__@  
  
Yami: Oh, it's just you. Never mind. *takes the phone to the toy store*  
  
Phone: Ringringring, ringringring, phonecall, phonecall!  
  
Yami: SHUT UP YOU IDIOT PHONE!!!  
  
Everyone at toy store: o__O  
  
Yami had just about lost his marbles when...  
  
Yami: *spots Pegasus*  
  
Pegasus: *staring at Funny Bunny stuff* Funny Bunny, Funny Bunny, the only thing I love more than Cecelia is Funny Bunny!!!  
  
Yami: *gets an idea* I know! Phone, you will SOON BE DEFEATED!!  
  
Everyone: o__O  
  
Phone: Rignringring, ringringring, phonecall, phonecall!  
  
Yami: *buys a funny bunny tape* *takes phone home*  
  
Phone: Ringringring, ringringring, phonecall, phonecall!  
  
Yami: *puts Funny Bunny tape in the VCR*  
  
TV: Funny Bunny: The Movie, 5 hours of mindless Funny Bunny Fun!!  
  
Phone: RINGRINGRING, RINGIRNGRING, PHONECALL, PHONECALL!!!!! *explodes*  
  
Yami: Booya! Told you so, Evil Phone! *does freaky dance*  
  
TV: *still playing Funny Bunny: The Movie*  
  
Yami: NOO!!! *whacks TV with hammer* It isn't working! *whacks VCR with hammer* It's STILL NOT WORKING!!!!  
  
Yugi: *comes in* Yami, don't you know where the power button is?  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Yugi: *turns off TV and VCR*  
  
Yami: You saved me, aibou!  
  
Yugi: -__-u 


	2. Yami and the Evil Toaster

CH 2 Yami and the Evil Toaster  
  
CF11: Evil toaster! Do the disclaimer!  
  
Evil Toaster: CF11 doesn't own YGO or anything else!  
  
CF11: Thank you.  
  
Evil Toaster: *freaky evil laugh*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well today, Yami was just watching TV when he decided to make some toast.  
  
Yami: I think I'll make some toast. *makes toast*  
  
Toaster: *has toast in it*  
  
Yami: *goes back to watching TV*  
  
Toaster: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: o__O It must have been the TV.  
  
Toaster: *is burning*  
  
Yami: *smells smoke* Is something burning? *checks on toast* AAAAAHHH!!!!!!  
  
Toaster: *is burning*  
  
Yami: NO!! *looks closer* I left the temperature dial on 10!!  
  
Toaster: *is burning*  
  
Joey: *appears* How ya doin' Yami? *roasts marshmallow over toaster flame*  
  
Yami: -__-u Joey, this is no time for S'mores!  
  
Joey: T__T *eats marshmallow* *disappears*  
  
Yami: You will burn no longer, evil toaster!  
  
Toaster: *is burning*  
  
Yami: *unplugs toaster*  
  
Toaster: *still burning*  
  
Yami: WHAT!!! Oh, great. *takes toaster to aquarium*  
  
Toaster: *is burning*  
  
Yami: Toaster, your days of burning are OVER! *chucks toaster into shark tank*  
  
Everyone at the aquarium: o_O  
  
Toaster: *underwater* *still burning*  
  
Shark: OOOOOH, SHINY!!!! ^__________________________________^  
  
Yami: Wait a minute, how can a toaster burn under water?  
  
CF11: Never mind. *takes them to a mechanic*  
  
Mechanic: How may I help you?  
  
Yami: *holds up toaster* Can you get this blasted thing to stop burning?  
  
Mechanic: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! I'M SCARED OF FIRE!!!! TAKE IT NEXT DOOR!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: -__________-U *takes it next door to the drycleaners*  
  
Old drycleaner lady: What can I do for you, dearie?  
  
Yami: My toaster is on fire.  
  
Old drycleaner lady: Did someone say fire? *lights self on fire from toaster* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!  
  
Yami: -__-u can you put it out?  
  
Old drycleaner lady: *dancing around toaster*  
  
Yami: O____OU *walks out with the toaster*  
  
Toaster: *is burning*  
  
Yami: Isn't there anyone or anything that can put out this toaster?  
  
Yami Bakura: Nice hat, Pharaoh.  
  
Yami: *jumps* Tomb Robber! You gave me a heart attack! Where the heck did you come from?  
  
Y. Bakura: Somewhere.  
  
Yami: Somewhere?  
  
Y. Bakura: Yes. Anyway, I was wondering if I could try on your hat.  
  
Yami: My what?  
  
Y. Bakura: *points to toaster* Your hat. The one that's on fire.  
  
Yami: o__O .....sure...whatever......*hands him the toaster*  
  
Y. Bakura: *puts toaster on head* MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! NOW I CAN RULE THE WORLD WITH A HAT AS EVIL AS ME!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Toaster: *is freaked out* *melts*  
  
Y. Bakura: Pharaoh, there is something wrong with your hat. It melted on my head.  
  
Yami: Go Yami! It's my birthday!! *does freaky dance*  
  
Y. Bakura: *not listening* Now my hair is bulletproof. MWAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
TBC 


	3. Yami and the Evil Burglar Alarm

-  
  
CH. 3 Yami and the Evil Burglar Alarm  
  
CF11: Evil burglar alarm! Do the disclaimer!  
  
Evil burglar alarm: CF11 doesn't own YGO or anything else.  
  
CF11: Thank you.  
  
Evil burglar alarm: *freaky evil laugh*  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%  
  
....... How'd you know?  
  
Yami: -__-u Lucky guess.  
  
Yugi's Grandpa: Works for me!! *disappears*  
  
Burglar alarm: DINGALINGALING!!!  
  
Yami: You WILL stop ringing, Burglar Alarm! *cuts all the wires and stuff*  
  
Burglar alarm: DINGALINGALING!!!  
  
Yami: This is insane! *takes Burglar alarm to the zoo*  
  
Burglar alarm: DINGALINGALING!!!  
  
Yami: You are a clever appliance (AN: or...whatever. ^__^u) but you will NOT DEFEAT THE KING OF GAMES!! *throws burglar alarm in the alligator cage*  
  
Everyone at zoo: o__O  
  
Alligator: *walks toward burglar alarm*  
  
Burglar alarm: DINGALINGALING!!!  
  
Alligator: *eats Burglar alarm*  
  
Tea: *walks by* Alligators, you deserve to be free, because you are my FRIENDS!!! *opens gate*  
  
Alligator: o__O *starts chasing Yami*  
  
Yami: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alligator: *slightly muffled* Dingalingaling!  
  
Tea: Oh, No!! Alligator! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!!!!! *jumps on alligator's back*  
  
Alligator: o__O *tries to eat Tea*  
  
Tea: *gives alligator the Heimlich*  
  
Alligator: O__O *barfs up Burglar alarm*  
  
Tea: YAY!! I FIXED YOU!!!!!! ^_______________________________________^  
  
Alligator: *eats Tea*  
  
Yami: AAAAAHHH.. Wait a minute. *turns around* Where's the alligator? And where's Tea? *sees alligator with a Tea-shaped lump in its belly*  
  
Alligator: ^________________________________________^ *burps*  
  
Yami: Oh, well. I never liked her anyway.  
  
Burglar alarm: DINGALINGALING!!!  
  
Yami: I may never get you to stop ringing, Burglar alarm.  
  
*somewhere, far away, someone snickers*  
  
Yami: o__O That was freaky. But I'm going out for lunch. *puts Burglar alarm in his pocket*  
  
At the Restaurant  
  
Yami: *sits down at a table* *sees Joey*  
  
Joey: *eats till he could barf, then eats some more*  
  
Yami: *gets idea* Burglar alarm, you have MET YOUR MATCH!!! *puts Burglar alarm on the table*  
  
Everyone: o__O  
  
Joey: *is done eating* I'm so happy, I think I'll do my Happy Dance!  
  
Yami: Your Happy Dance?  
  
Joey: Yeah! *starts dancing*  
  
Burglar alarm: DINGALINGA- *sees Joey dancing* O___OU *jumps into Yami's arms* Just shoot me now!  
  
Yami: But I don't have a gun.  
  
Okay, I'm just going to warn you before you have a heart attack and die laughing. OK? Now is your last chance to turn back.  
  
I'm warning you!  
  
OK, Someone's gonna show up with a sniper rifle, and you have to guess who.  
  
Nope, guess again.  
  
Well, alright, but I'm warning you! You're gonna die!!  
  
Serenity: *shows up with a sniper rifle* BANG!! *shoots Burglar alarm*  
  
Yami: YESS!!!! No one can defeat the king of games! *does a freaky dance*  
  
Joey: SERENITY WHEELER!! I THOUGHT I CONFISCATED THAT!!!  
  
Serenity: ^__^u *leading Gigglepie army* I don't know, but I've been told!!  
  
Gigglepies: I don't know, but I've been told!!  
  
Serenity: Gigglepie accessories are separately sold!  
  
Gigglepies: Gigglepie accessories are separately sold!  
  
Serenity: Sound off!  
  
Gigglepies: Buy one!  
  
Serenity: Sound off!  
  
Gigglepies: Buy two!  
  
Serenity: Buy them all! ^________________________^ 


End file.
